battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know/Transcript
on YouTube!]] Tennis Ball: Don't you think we're taking this too far? Golf Ball: Don't YOU want dream island?! YouTube thumbnail]] Tennis Ball: Yeah sure, I do. But we don't actually have to capture Leafy, do we? Golf Ball: Yes, we do. Tennis Ball: Why? Golf Ball: Because if we let Leafy escape, she'll steal dream island! Pen, which way do we go? Pen: Hmmmm... < points to the top path> That way! Pencil: Pen, Pen! Just use the Leafy Detector. Pen: Leafy Detector? Pencil: I mean why prospect when you can detect? Leafy: Blue Skidoo, we can too! Pin: Pen: Hey guys, look! Book: What? I didn't make it?! That's impossible! Lollipop: Of course you didn't. Book: But I'm a wonderful book! Lollipop: I guess people judged you by your cover. Book: Hey! Wait.... Hey!! Wait.... HEY!! Wai-- Hey, what's this? BFDI game rules... Eraser: Give me that. Rule 1: Contestants not present may not compete. Coiny: Well bet that's unfortunate. Book: See, I knew I would make it! Fries: Get away, I can't stand your cover. Book: Fries: Gelatin: So who's the host gonna be? Puffball: Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna knooooooow? Firey: I think TV should be the host! After all, he was the closest to the announcer. TV: Golf Ball: Hey Eraser, anymore rules? Eraser: Uh.... oh yeah. Rule 2: Eliminated contestants must be killed. Wait, WHAT?! Eraser: Oh, eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. Aww okay. Golf Ball: Let's split into teams! Tennis Ball: I think one team should have the original contestants, and the other should have the newbies! Donut: Hey! Our team's smaller than the other one. Pencil: So what? Sometimes you just have to deal with it? Donut: Wh...WHAT? Pencil: I said: sometimes you just have to deal with it. Donut: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting SLAPPED! Pencil: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting STABBED! Donut: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting set ablaze. Firey: Sometimes maybe you should just calm down... Pencil: Sometimes maybe Firey's right! Donut: Sometimes maybe Firey's WRONG! Puffball: Sometimes maybe if one player switches teams, they'll be equal! Pencil: Sometimes maybe it won't be me. Ruby: We'll choose um... Donut: We'll choose Match! Match: Pencil: Match: But Pencil and I have to stick together! Pencil: You'll pay for that, Donut. Hah.... Book: Ahhhhh! Yellow Face: Rule 3: Spin the wheel to choose the next contest! Fries: Well spin it already, I'm getting impatient. Firey: Waiwaiwai one more rule. Before a contest, players may switch teams if they want. Pencil, Gelatin, Tennis Ball & Fries: Match: OMG, I'm like going back then. Gelatin: I'm following Match. I'd rather be on the stronger team. Fries: Me too. Pencil: Wait, I like my screen like this. See. Match: OMG Pencil, me too! Fries: Really? I like mine like this. Ruby: Well, I like mine like this. Firey: Let's all show our favorite screens. Everyone: Yeah! <'Bomby:' a circle. Dora: the blades of a fan. Nickel: '''a smiley face. '''Match: Puffball. Teardrop: the windows of a house. Needle: a target. Dora: the number 2. Pin: a small rectangle. Yellow Face: a rainbow shape. TV: an explosion like shape, with a weird tongue and smile. Dora: the number 3. Puffball: a man's head. Gelatin: a piece of string. Coiny: '''a Firey death trap. '''Rocky: '''barf. '''Dora: the number 4. Spongy: the TLC. Book: a house. Donut: the announcer. Firey: a Coiny death trap. Dora: the number 5. Tennis Ball: '''a flower. '''Ruby: a recovery center. Ice Cube: 3 Davids.> Golf Ball: Stop it people! Coiny: I'm switching teams. Hey Pin, why don't you switch too. Donut: Yeah Pin, you really need to switch. You would not believe how much you need to switch. I highly recommend that you switch. Just go switch. Nickel: Yeah Pin, you should switch. Pin: What? Are you trying to exclude me? Everyone: Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch! Pin: Okay okay, I switched. Fries: Finally. Everyone: Coiny: Did we lose? Pin: Yeah, we lost. Coiny: We should have won. Pin: I agree. Donut: Do not comment to vote! Instead, rate these videos. BoomBox: Has this ever happened to you? Do you want to know where Leafy is but you don't know where Leafy is? Well do we have the solution for you. Buy our new Leafy Detector as soon as you possibly can. "Why would you ever want to do that?" you ask. Here's why. Our lovely little lettuce-colored locator is revulationary Leafy locator. Buy now. Leafy: Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts